Why you should NEVER take Ivy to the city
by Comix and Co
Summary: There once was a human named Ivy. Whose best friends were all cats... apart from that one bull dude, Rodeo. Often, she goes to the city with her cat friends, but the cats try to avoid that, because when Ivy goes to the city, she gets... ideas... Rated T because I'm paranoid


**Mission Abandoned Building Thingy**

**A/N:**** Hi everybody! I'm very naughty at the moment, because instead of writing the chapter I promised I'd have up by 24****th**** July, I'm writing a story especially for an author and reader called Crazy-Pairing-Girl, who challenged me to write this… Well, challenge accepted!  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything mentioned in here that is in any way related to Animal Crossing: City Folk/Let's Go to the City/Wild World. All rights belong to Nintendo.  
Neither do I own the theme song to Mission Impossible. All rights to that belong to whoever owns it.  
****Warning:**** The funny parts switch on and off randomly, because this was written at different times during the day. Sometimes I'm serious, sometimes I'm random, sometimes I'm crazy, and sometimes I just stop short and decide to write down every single tiny detail Kiki sees.**

**Anyway, enjoy the show! *Plays Shrunk's theme song***

* * *

Kiki sat on the edge of the city's fountain, looking up every so often at the immortalised grey statuette of the 'fairy of the fountain', as many people had dubbed her. She stood still and proud here in the city, but Kiki knew that back at home Serena (for that was her name) would often come to life in their village's fountain and chat for a while with the villagers. Kiki tapped one of her black furry paws impatiently, looking around the city's plaza, which was alive with animals. She was waiting for her human friend, Ivy, to finish her extensive shopping. Kiki herself had finished around an hour ago but Ivy had to insist on visiting every shop. Half-heartedly, Kiki bobbed the red balloon she had bought from Phineas, trying to free herself from the boredom. Every so often she would see somebody she knew, and would wave to them, but they never stopped to chat. She looked up to the sky; it was getting cloudy and would most probably rain soon- where was Ivy? She should have been back by now; she had probably lost track of time, again. Kiki rolled her eyes, and wondered what she should do next. Maybe she could go and have Kick polish her shoes… She dismissed the idea when she remembered she didn't wear shoes. Even so, she looked over to the abandoned storefront where Kick should have been sat; but it seemed that he wasn't there that day.

"Hey Kiki."

"GAH!" Kiki shrieked, alarmed. She lost her balance and fell into the fountain with a short splash. Ivy giggled from in front of her. Kiki glared at her friend, before chuckling shortly. She supposed she looked funny, before remembering why she should have been angry at the girl in the first place. "Where have you been, kitty cat? I have been waiting and waiting and waiting…"

"Well first I went to Katarina's, then to Shampoodles… Do you like my new hairdo?"

"It's pink, kitty cat. You hate the colour pink." Kiki pointed out.

"Yes," Ivy nodded slowly, as if explaining to a child. "But pink is so… In this season! Have you not seen all of the pink, girly furniture in GracieGrace at the moment? Talking about them, I bought myself a chair in there, it cost me all of my money!" She giggled.

"Ivy, you were going to use that money to pay off Tom Nook's loan!" Kiki groaned. Really, her best friend could be ditzy sometimes.

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "But it pays off to go into the HRA and see my room as the model room!" She twirled around happily. "YAY! I also bought myself this new dress…" She took it out and held it up to show the black cat. Kiki nodded in appreciation; to an extent it was quite cute, although the price tag on it was quite expensive. "And I went into the Theatre… And then I bought a pretty picture off Crazy Redd…"

"I bet it's a fake, kitty cat." Kiki laughed.

"Well, yeah, probably… If only we'd dragged Kabuki along, he would be able to tell." Ivy's face was downcast. Kiki chuckled, and Ivy brightened up. "Then to finish up I stopped by the Auction House and I was able to outbid five people!"

"With what money?"

"Um…" Kiki's eyes bulged as she realised what the easily lead human had done.

"You spent the money you were meant to get my birthday present on, didn't you, kitty cat!" She accused, and Ivy did her best guilty face.

"… I did buy you something I think you'll like…" Ivy mumbled, and then shrieked when a drop of rain fell onto her nose. Kiki burst out laughing.

* * *

Drops of rain fell onto the dashboard of the yellow bus with a calming pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Kapp'n whistled loudly to a tune he had gotten stuck into his head. In the seat in front, an old brown boar carrying turnips was asleep, snoring softly. Everything was calm… Apart from Ivy's constant chatter.

"Ivy," Kiki silenced her friend with a singular word. "Kitty cat, you know where Kicks sits to do his shoe shining?"

"Uh-huh," Nodded Ivy, "What about it?"

"Well… I was wondering, kitty cat, what that store used to be like, what it used to sell…" Kiki trailed off, thinking about it.

"Huh… Never thought about that before…" Ivy mused.

She was silent for the rest of the trip.

That should have been a warning to Kiki she had mentioned something she shouldn't have…

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Kiki was curled up in her little bed, slowly but peacefully drifting off to sleep. She was beginning to have the most pleasant dream about a ball of yarn, when she heard a whisper near her.

"Now, psst?"

"Yes, now! And be careful not to wake her like last time!" Kiki barely had time to register the words in her mind before she was lifted up into the air, and her paws where tied behind her back. Her eyes shot open, straight into the green of Ivy's. Kiki screamed, before a feathered wing was placed around her mouth. "Great. See, Kid Kat? You woke her up again! I thought we'd be able to keep her asleep until we got on the bus. Now c'mon, let's go! Kapp'n's already pulled up with the bus, and Kabuki's inside!" As the three of them made their way through the village, Kiki could barely supress a silent groan. _Not again…_

"So…" Ivy said. "Kapp'n, music please!" The green kappa leant over to Ivy's tape deck and put it on. The theme music to Mission Impossible started to play. Ivy's gaze swept the floor of the bus around her. In the front seat sat an excited white cat who wore a red helmet, Kid Kat. Just behind him sat two more cats, one white with red markings, and the other pitch black. They were both tightly bound to the seats, although their gags had been taken off. "I suppose you three kitties are wondering why I gathered you here!"

"I'm not a kitty, psst!" Whined Kid Kat.

"Gathered? More like kidnapped." Growled Kabuki, angry to have had his midnight baking session disturbed.

"Again." Murmured Kiki, still half asleep.

"Well," Ivy carried on despite their grumbles. "Kiki and I were in the city today, and she pointed out something huge to me. The shop where Kick works in front of is abandoned. We're going to find out what is used to be!"

"… How?" Kabuki asked, though he knew he dreaded the answer.

"We're going to break in of course!" Ivy giggled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Okay everyone listen up, these are your jobs. Kid Kat, you are the look out, because you are the only person I trust here not to run away and get somebody authoritive on us like… I don't know, Don Ressetti or somebody. Kiki, Kabuki, you will be in charge of helping me investigate the place. I have notebooks for us to write down interesting stuffs, and I have cameras to take pictographs!"

"Photographs."

"What?"

"They're called photographs, not pictographs, meoo-OH." Kabuki corrected.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn they were pictographs…"

"Nope. Photographs, kitty cat." Put in Kiki.

"Same difference." Ivy shrugged. "And Kapp'n is our getaway car! Everything is covered!" She grinned and started to take out the ski masks that she kept for occasions like this.

"What happens if Katarina foresees what we're going to do and has gone to get people?" Kid Kat asked.

"Oh, I've already got Rodeo on that…" Ivy said with an evil glint in her eye. Kiki blinked, afraid for the navy blue cat. Then Ivy was thrown to the back of the bus as it stopped sharply. Kid Kat hit his head on the metal bar in front of him, and it rebounded against his helmet, making a ringing sound in his ears.

"By the way, we're here."

* * *

"Now everybody, we have to be quiet, because otherwise we will wake people u…" The human froze in midsentence before screaming. "OH MY GOD A MOUSE! EEEK! IT'S A MOUSE IT'S A MOUSE! KABUKI, KILL IT! BE A TRUE CAT AND KILL IT! EEEEK!"

"Ivy, kitty cat, Bree would hate you if she heard you say that." Kiki commented. "What happened to the whole 'being quiet' thing?"

"It became redundant." Ivy replied, and then sneezed. "Look at all this dust!" For the first time, even though they had been in there for around five minutes, Kiki had a look around. What Ivy had said was true; everything there was covered in a thick line of dust. However, it reminded Kiki of somewhere… somewhere she knew well, though she couldn't place where it was in her mind. There were some stairs to the top left corner of the room, and a door next to them. Kiki slowly made her way over to that door.

"I…" Kiki wasn't sure what to say, but that was okay. Ivy, being the interruptive, idiotic individual she was butt in.

"Good idea Kiki! I'll look around here, Kabuki will look around upstairs, and you go into that room!" Ivy laughed, and pushed Kabuki towards the stairs. Apprehensively, Kiki opened the door. It opened with a soft creak. "Shh Kiki!" Hissed Ivy, despite the fact she had just screamed. The black cat rolled her eyes, and peered down into the gloom below her. There were old, wooden, rickety stairs there- Kiki guessed that the room below was a cellar of sorts, or a storeroom. She felt around the wall inside, before finding a light switch. She turned it on, and the room was flooded with yellow light. "Turn that off Kiki! Or close the door!" Kiki hurried inside the room and shut the door behind her. Then, slowly, she made her way down the rotting staircase… and fell right through the first step she trod on.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed as she fell down onto hard, concrete ground.

"KIKI! BE QUIET!" Ivy shrieked, opening the door. "God, like!" She then turned off the light and closed the door, leaving Kiki with a broken ankle, surrounded by the darkness. She whimpered slightly, before feeling around to find something to lean against. She felt something fluffy, and slightly bouncy… It was a bed! And where there was a bed, there was usually a…

"Yes!" Kiki grinned as she turned on the bedside lamp. She then heaved herself up onto the bed to have a look at her broken ankle. It was badly bruised and even swelling a bit already. She winced, and then looked around. She seemed to be in a sort of living space, all covered, just like upstairs, in a thick coat of grey dust. It seemed impersonal, the room, and very, very bare. The only things in there was the dark brown wooden bed, the small bedside table where a small, oval lamp stood, and an ugly looking chest of drawers towards the back of the room. Curious, Kiki opened the single drawer that was in the bedside table, and pulled out a small, tattered book. The pages were torn and tattered and stained, but Kiki didn't mind. She leant closer to the small, dim light, and began to read. On the first page, on the very first line, Kiki rubbed her eyes. She blinked, and looked back at the small book. It couldn't be Tom Nooks', could it? What was Tom Nooks' diary doing in an abandoned building? Hadn't he come to the city once, to open a shop? Kiki gasped. If that was so… This building was most probably his shop! Trembling with excitement, Kiki went back to reading, wondering what exactly the esteemed shop keeper had gotten up to while working in the city.

* * *

The read was thrilling, and somewhat saddening. Kiki had no idea how good friends Tom and Sable had actually been… And how much more they could have been, had their relationship gone further…

* * *

_Today was Sable's birthday. For it, I bought her a small pair of burnt-orange scissors. They were not much to look at, but they cost a lot- almost as much as the other thing I wanted to buy her. In the end, I chose the scissors, because they are one of a kind, and at this moment in time… she won't need what I wish to give her. Not yet. Maybe… Maybe one day, when this shop is a success- it's only a matter of time- I will buy her the ring I saw in the shop… And she and Mable can move to the city, with me. They can reunite with their sister, all be together again… And life will be perfect._

_Somehow, I don't think this will work out the way I plan. I have already fallen behind on the rent… I'm going to have to resort to desperate measures if I want to keep my dream alive… For Sable…  
(Everything I do, I do it for you)_

* * *

"Okay, Kabuki, it's getting light now! We're going to have to leave! What did you find?" Came Ivy's voice from above, startling Kiki from her reading frenzy.

"Nothing solid, meoo-OH." Kabuki replied in his gruff tone. "Although I think this place used to belong to a tanuki from the state of it."

"Hm, I heard that Nook used to have a shop in the city," Mused Ivy. "Okay, we're going to head back to the bus now." There were a couple more noises, then silence. Kiki realised that they had probably just left… leaving her alone there.

"Uh… Hello? Ivy? Kabuki? … Kid Kat? Is anybody there? I'm down here, in the cellar… I broke my ankle, kitty cat… Hello? … Anybody there?..."


End file.
